Long lost secret
by GlitterSnowQueen
Summary: What if Katniss and Prim's mother had been lying for 17 years? What if seneca Crane had been lying to his children Skiler, Nevaeh, and Alice for 17 years? Things get a little bit sticky and hit closer to home than they thought. espically when the kids are the one to discover it.
1. Chapter 1

Nevaeh Jayde Crane

Age: 17

Parents: Seneca Crane, Lilly Everdeen

Siblings: Katniss Everdeen, Prim Everdeen, Alice Crane, Skiler Crane

District: Capitol

Friends: Cinna, Octavia, Portia

Alice Michelle Crane

Age: 14

Parents: Seneca Crane, Lilly Everdeen

Sibling: Nevaeh Crane, Katniss Everdeen, Prim Everdeen, Skiler Crane

District: Capitol

Friends: Maggie, Samantha

Skiler Matthew Crane

Age: 17 (Nevaeh's twin)

Parents: Seneca Crane and Lilly Everdeen

Siblings: Nevaeh Crane, Katniss Everdeen, Prim Everdeen, Alice Crane

District: Capitol

Friends: Cinna, Portia, Destiny


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I wanted to try something a little new. Ever wonder why crane let Peeta and Katniss survive? Well here's one very far fetched, but not impossible idea. So enjoy and review please!

Disclaimer: I only own Nevaeh, Skiler and Alice

Ch. 1 (Nevaeh POV)

While it wasn't unusual for dad to be gone out for long periods of time it was odd he hid things from us. He never kept secrets, never sugar coated how things where for the kids in the districts. But this, this was something more important than all those put together. Because in a box underneath his bed there was a picture of him laughing with some woman. And in the picture was Skiler, and I. what stuck out the most was that there was another child with us, one that wasn't Alice, and the woman looked to be pregnant again. Our mother...but who was the child?

"Skiler, come here!" I heard footsteps bounding up the stairs and they slowed and stopped as they reached my position on the floor. "Look at this." I said shoving the picture in his face and hoping he wouldn't think I was crazy.

"Our mother big deal, we've seen plenty pictures of her." I rolled my eyes and snatched the picture back and looked at the back side. This was taken exactly on mine and Skiler's 2nd birthday and it looked as if the girls weren't even one yet. No way this was Alice, she wasn't even born yet.

"Look at the girl, then look at the date." He rolled his eyes and did what I said. Then they got extremely wide and he stared at me. With shaking hands he pointed to the names on the back, which I had completely missed. It said _June 14, 2131 Seneca, Lilly, Skiler, Nevaeh, Katniss. _ Katniss…as in Everdeen…as in my sister…as in the district 12 tribute. My father was going to be the reason for his child's downfall.

"Skiler, Nevaeh have you seen…what are you doing?" I stood and marched over to him staring in the eyes that so frightingly matched mine. I raised the picture and he snatched it from me, shaking his head. "Where did you find this?"

"Does it matter!? What matter's is that you'll be killing your child!" Skiler yelled rounding on him as well. Dad backed down a little but not enough. I loved him but come on could he be anymore stupid? His eyes locked on Skiler's and for a minute I thought he might actually hit him. "You've been lying to us for the past 17 years, and now our sister, _your _child is about to be killed by your hand!" Skiler stomped out, part of me wanted to tell dad that Skiler was overreacting, that we weren't upset. The truth though was that we were, we felt betrayed and hurt.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I said sitting next to him on his bed. He traced our mother's face lightly and gave a small smile.

"Lilly was an old friend of mine, I knew she had gotten married…but I wanted her for myself. She still stayed with him though; said Katniss and Prim were the only thing getting him through life. Then one day she told me she couldn't see you or Skiler anymore, Alice was only a couple of weeks old. She said that James was suspicious of her, and that she couldn't keep Alice at home. So she gave her to me and said if I wanted her alive to leave her alone." My heart broke for him, he loved her and she hurt him.

"Dad…I-I'm sorry I didn't know." Was all I could muster up. My throat felt dry and I wanted to kick myself and Skiler for being so rude and hurtful towards him. Everyone painted him as this God awful guy when really all he was doing was trying to keep his loved one safe. "Does Katniss and Prim know James isn't their father?"

"James is Prim's father, but yes Katniss knows, she doesn't know it's me though." He was still staring at the picture. Alice came in and her face was stained with tears, I'm guessing Skiler told her. She had never seen a picture of mother so I assume she was in a state of complete horror. "Hey Alliebug." Dad said wrapping and arm around her and kissing the top of her head.

"Can I see her?" Dad handed her the picture and she smiled. "She looked a lot like me." She smiled up at him and he smiled back. "What's her name?" Alice said handing him the picture back.

"Lilly." He said putting the picture back in the box and sitting it down on the bed. "Now everyone needs to get ready for bed, it's almost midnight.' I nodded and took Alice by the hand and led her to her room. There was a knock on the door and I answered it. My breath caught in my throat…there stood my mother. Skiler came up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Nevaeh, who is it?" He couldn't see very well because it was so dark, I could tell perfectly though. She stepped through the door and stopped suddenly as she got a better look at us. Tears sprung up in her eyes and she brought a hand to her mouth. Moving slowly her hand ran down my long blonde locks then she touched Skiler's face. Our eyes a combination of her green and my father's blue. Alice came downstairs and stopped when she saw her. Mother stared at Alice not moving or possibly breathing. Alice was the carbon copy of her with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, a creamy complexion to match.

"Kids I thought I said…Lilly." Dad stood there looking like an idiot and staring at her like he hadn't seen her in forever. Which granted I guess 14 years was a long time to go without seeing the person you love. He ushered us away from the door and signaled for her to walk in, and behind her stood Katniss and Prim, looking as confused as ever as to why they were standing in the Head Game Maker's house.

"Uh mom, what're we doing here?" Katniss asked staring down dad the entire time. Mother walked over and bent in front of her and took her face in her hands. Dad was crying, I assume from seeing Katniss and Prim. He loved them…and mother forbade him from seeing them. Told him he couldn't see his child.

"Katniss you remember me saying you and Prim don't have the same father?" She nodded slowly as if catching on but not quite getting it. "Sweetheart, this man is your father." Katniss looked around at us in a slow circle, her gaze stopping on dad.

"So let me get this right, the person who is ultimately going to kill me…is my father." Mother nodded with tears streaming down her face. "Why bring me here, to make people feel guilty, seems like you're the one who should feel guilty. You're the one that's been lying for 16 years." Mother was crying hard now and Prim looked like she didn't know what to expect.

"I just wanted you to meet him Katniss before-"

"Before the freaks killed me, yeah thanks so much mom." She took off running into the night. Dad and Mom both started after her but I stopped them and told them I would talk to her.

"You were a little harsh on your mom don't you think?' Katniss didn't turn around to look at me. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to throwing rocks at a nearby tree. "Our father lied to us too you know. Said that our mother died during childbirth."

"She told me my father was killed by the capitol." That was the first thing she had said that wasn't screamed. I sat next to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "He's going to kill me."

"Katniss he'd rather himself die then one of his children."

"He enjoys watching kids suffer and die."

"He does what he has to to keep Skiler, me and Alice alive."

"You promise he's really not that bad?' She asked turning to look at me, her grayish blue eyes brimming with tears. I nodded and wiped them away. "Think he'll hate me for what I said?"

"He doesn't hate you Katniss, in fact I'd say he loves you."

"Maybe I can give this another shot…so you're my sister?" She smiled a little at me.

"Yeah, and Alice is your sister and Skiler's your brother." She laughed a little before hugging me. "What was that for?"

"For not hating me. Most people do." I rolled my eyes and stood up helping her as well.

"Come on we'd better get back, they'll be really worried." She followed me to the house and mom and dad were waiting on the steps. Katniss took off running and hugged both of them crying. Dad looked at me confused and I just smiled, see things didn't have to be as complicated as grownups made them. They just chose it to be that way.


End file.
